Legends Universe
The Legends Universe is an alternate universe of Codename: Kids Next Door. The Legends Universe is a complete reimaging of previously established continuity, despite taking characters and ideas from the main universe as well as the KND: Universe. As of the first story to feature the Legends Universe, any and all established continuity will be considered non-canon until introduced. History In July of 2004, an 8 year old Nolan York and his mother move to Providence, Rhode Island, leaving their lives in Oregon behind. Having acquired a flyer from a KND recruiter at his old school, Nolan sets his sights on joining the Kids Next Door, to protect other kids, make new friends and have adventures. After settling in their new house, Nolan leaves to the park and meets a girl named Cassie, and joins her in a game of tossing a ball. When Nolan asks about the Kids Next Door, Cassie becomes frightened, and a teen boy in a jumpsuit called Teen Tornado walks over and punishes Nolan for speaking of the KND. As Tornado beats him, a strange boy appears and shoots Tornado with a M.U.S.K.E.T., tempting Tornado to retreat and return later. Nolan asks if the boy is in the KND, and notes he wants to join, but the boy replies 'No' and leaves. Cassie states that he was Kids Next Door as he goes to a tree house with a 'Q' label. Cassie then further explains how teenagers don't let them talk about KND before Nolan decides to head to the tree house and meet this boy. After waiting outside for an hour, the boy - Dylan Buchanan - lets him in, explaining his past with his former operatives and showing him Mara, a former Sector Q operative who'd been crippled some time before. Dylan explains he's seen too many bad things and refuses to let anyone else in this town join KND. Recalling what Tornado said, Nolan decides to help Dylan battle the Teens that will come tomorrow. Dylan agrees to let Nolan help, and welcomes him to the Kids Next Door. The following day, Nolan and Dylan wait at the park before the Teen Ninjas arrive, and a bloody battle ensues. Although Teen Tornado almost had victory over Nolan, the boy prevailed in the end, making Tornado beg him to stop. Nolan announces to all the kids in the park that they no longer to be afraid, and Cassie cheers for the Kids Next Door. Dylan looked with pride, believing Nolan may change the world. A few days later, Nolan begins to head off to Arctic Training, with Dylan asking why he wants to join the KND, to which Nolan replies he needs it more than he knows. After Nolan leaves his house, Dylan discovers a folded picture on Nolan's wall, of Nolan and his mom. The folded side had Nolan's father, ripped and drawn to make him look like the devil, and Dylan then realizes Nolan wanted to join the KND to avoid his life problems. Nolan makes it to the 2x4 bus thanks to a girl named Rachel T. McKenzie. Nolan takes his seat besides a seemingly depressed Carol Pariuhs and offers her a cookie. Having just graduated CND Training and accepted as a spy, Rachel McKenzie is called on a mission to infiltrate a Teen stronghold to receive important documents. She was spotted, but after careful planning and timing, managed to get back to her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with the help of Carol Pariuhs. They fly back to Arctic Base, seeing Nigel Uno fight 'The Behemoth' in his training, with many other operatives watching him. Rachel reports her success to Chad Dickson, Supreme Leader, but then informs him they were given wrong intel, insinuating there's treachery afoot. He says he'll bring it up with Numbuh 206, watched by Cree Lincoln from afar. Later, Numbuh 274 enters 206's office, informing him that 362 told him about a mole in the Spy Sector. 206 assures he'll look into it as Chad leaves, expecting a daily report. Meanwhile, Rachel is having lunch with Carol and Fanny before she is called to Numbuh 206's office, where he informs her of a possible rogue operative in Sector V. She's sent down to Cleveland, Virginia to capture this traitor. At Sector V's treehouse, Cree informs her sister that she has business to take care of, and heads out. Stories *Phase 1: Brave New World **Numbuh 2030: 2004 **Numbuh 362: 2005 **Kids Next Door: Agenda: 2005 **Numbuh 832: 2005 **Numbuh C4: In Service of the KND: 2005 **Numbuh 9-Lives: 2005 **The Prospectors: 2005 *Phase 2: Revelations **Numbuh 2030: Legion: 2005 **Numbuh 832: Screams in Space: 2005 **Numbuh C4: Leviathan: 2005 **Numbuh 9-Lives: Shadow Traveler: 2005 **The Prospectors: Visible in Darkness: 2005 **Kids Next Door: Revelations: 2006 *Phase 3: Shipping War **Numbuh 2030: Destination Detention: 2006 **Numbuh C4: Fight the Machine: 2006 **Numbuh 2030: Watching Storms: 2006 **Numbuh 9-Lives: Family Affair: 2006 **Numbuh 86: Life According: 2006 **The Prospectors: Day Off: 2006 **Numbuh 362: Leader Supreme: 2006 **Kids Next Door: Shipping War: 2006 **Numbuh 832: Warzone: 2007 *Phase 4: The Fall **Numbuh 2030: Crisis: 2007 **Numbuh C4: VOLCANO: 2007 **The Prospectors: Against The Dark: 2007 **Sector V: Darkness Sets: 2007 **Numbuh 362: City in Darkness: 2007 **Kids Next Door: Dark Universe: 2007 **Numbuh 2030: The Winter Crusade: 2007 **Numbuh 832: Killing Fields: 2007 *Phase 5: Dark Epoch **Kids Next Door: Zero: 2007 **The Prospectors: The Long Haul: 2007 **The Prospectors: Rogue: 2007 **The Prospectors: Maximum: 2008 **Numbuh 2030: Asylum: 2008 **Numbuh 832: Valley Forge: 2008 **Numbuh 2030: The Escapist: 2008 **Numbuh 9-Lives: One Life Remaining: 2008 **Numbuh 362: Countdown: 2008 **Numbuh 2030: Dead: 2008 **Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour: 2008 **Numbuh 362: Legacy: 2009 *Phase 6: Teens Next Door **Teens Next Door: 2011 **Teens Next Door: Providence High: 2011 **Teens Next Door: Hallway Blues: 2012 **Teens Next Door: Social Disorder: 2012 **Teens Next Door: War of Kings: 2012-2013 **Teens Next Door: God Number: 2013 **Teens Next Door: Dissent: 2013 **Teens Next Door: Armageddon: 2014 Characters of Importance *Rachel T. McKenzie/Numbuh 362: *Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1: *Violet McClearly/Numbuh 9-Lives *Chad Dickson/Numbuh 274: *Fanny Fulbright/Numbuh 86: *Jerome/Numbuh Infinity: *Carol Pariuhs/Numbuh C4: *Joshua Paddock/Numbuh 832: *Nolan York/Numbuh 2030: *Benedict Uno/Father: *Monty Uno/Numbuh Zero: *Benedict Wigglestein Uno Sr./Grandfather: *Cassandra Abrams/Numbuh 12: Trivia *During one of many leave of absences, Depthcharge2030 noticed the anniversary of his time writing KND Fanfiction and thought of how convoluted some of his story ideas have been. Missing his anniversary, Depthcharge2030 sat down and thought of doing a reboot of the story Crutch. This in turn led to him coming up with the Legends Universe, a new sandbox of ideas to write. *The use of the word 'Legends', comes from the recent announcement from Disney to declare all material outside of Star Wars movies and the tv shows to be considered no-canon. The words use is meant to celebrate the idea of non-canon story telling. *At one point, two characters will sing the Goofy Goober Song from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Overall, if narrowed down, Nolan York would be considered the main character of the Legends Series. *The Legends Universe series was meant to include a whole slew of 'Sector V' stories, all except one were cancelled due to the little relevance and repetitive nature of each one. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Universe Category:Legends Universe